


Looking Beyond

by FairyNiamh



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst and Feels, Character Death, Gen, Kid Fic, yellow eyed demon - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:01:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27233923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FairyNiamh/pseuds/FairyNiamh
Summary: Joshua shows Dean another path.
Kudos: 5





	Looking Beyond

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Medeusa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Medeusa/gifts).



> R.I.P. Medeusa, I will miss you.

Dean sat behind the veil of reality and smiled sadly at the sight playing out before him. This was what he was being offered.

"Did you notice anyone missing," the kindly figure asked. He knew that the he was called Joshua, and that he was supposed to gently direct him from this course.

"Yeah, but everyone looks so _happy_ and Mary is pregnant. I assume that it's with Adam. Will the apocalypse still happen?" he pondered out loud.

"Adam will not be born. Your father will never meet never meet Kate Milligan. Mary didn't stop Azazel that night, someone else did. Your mother is pregnant with your sister, Grace," the man responded blankly. 

The man nodded and held out his hand. "I want this reality to happen."

The gardener sighed deeply, "This will break your mother's heart. You shouldn't act rash. Think everything over."

After a moment, Dean finally asked, "Will the apocalypse still happen?"

"The Apocalypse is inevitable. However, it will not happen in their lifetime," he answered honestly, _HE_ will be displeased with Joshua over this, but this is for the best all around.

"We didn't have the happiest of childhoods. Hell, once I reached 6, my childhood was over. I want Sam and Grace to have a good childhood. They _all_ look so happy. Will I get to say good bye?” he pondered aloud. 

The man felt bad about this, “You will be five years old. So, it would have to be an age appropriate farewell.”

Dean smiled sadly and nodded his head. “I'm ready. I want to do this. Let's give the Winchesters a chance at a happily ever after.”

“As you wish. Now, I am sure that you recognize this. Hide it somewhere where it cannot be seen. If one of your parents see it, then it is all over. This is a semi-set moment in history. Meaning that there _must_ be a sacrifice. In your timeline, it was your mother. In a different one, it was your father. In both cases you and your brother became hunters. Neither ending was for the best. So, let's give this one a try. Good luck, Dean.”

The man kissed the blade, recognizing it as the Demon Slaying knife once owned by Ruby. He clutched it to his chest as Joshua touched his forehead and sent him back to the day his mother had died.

When he opened his eyes, he smiled at the sight of his old bedroom and rushed to hide the blade under his mattress. 

“Hey Dean, Daddy's home and were having your favorite. Meatloaf and for dessert, apple pie,” Mary informed him as she entered his room. 

He rushed over to her and hugged her legs tightly, hoping to convey how much he loved her. “What's this all about?”

“Nuthin, just happy about the food!” he exclaimed before toddling off to the dining room. He inwardly rolled his eyes. Being small again sucked, but he had asked for it. He ate steadily, the meal he remembered loving wasn't as good as he remembered. Perhaps, it was now knowing that nothing was actually cooked by her. Once he finished eating, he took his bath, and got ready for bed. He helped his dad tuck Sammy in, hugged his dad tighter than ever, then allowed his mom to tuck him in. “Mommy,” he called after her.

“What's wrong, sweetheart?” she asked with a kind smile

“Angels are watching over me,” he muttered the familiar line.

“Yes, they are,” she chuckled. 

“Angels are watching you, and daddy, and Sammy too,” he struggled not to include Grace.

“The Angels watch over us all. Now, go to sleep. You can play some more tomorrow,” she said firmly as she turned off his light.

He listened closely and as soon as he could not hear her, he slipped out of bed, grabbed the knife, went to his brother's room and hid under his crib, after kissing his head. 

Just as he started to nod off, he saw a pair of feet that he knew didn't belong to either of his parents. When he jumped out, he saw the man grin as his eyes flashed yellow. “Meddling with time is a big no-no,” he taunted.

“This is not Lilith's time. So, go back to hell, demon,” Dean screamed, plunging the knife into the demon's chest, as he caught fire. 

He lived long enough to hear his mother scream and see his father covering him with a blanket in a futile attempt to extinguish the fire. 

When he came to, it was with a gasp and in a familiar location. “You're safe now, Dean,” a familiar voice informed him. 

“Am I?” he asked, honestly curious, he had killed someone and that was a sin. He remembered hell and was not looking forward to more time there.

Joshua laughed wholeheartedly at the question, “You forget, little one. Though your soul is aged; you are but a child and children are welcome in heaven with open arms and hearts.”

Dean smiled sadly as he looked upon his grieving family. Their sadness would pass. They would not forget him, but they would live better lives and learn to smile again. This was the better path… for everyone. 

~fin~


End file.
